With Arms Wide Open
by Mrs. Spiderman Penguin
Summary: Spencer and Teddy decide to have a baby their senior year of high school.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I uploaded this before, but when I decided to change the timeline of the story, I decided just to re-upload it with the fixed dates/ages. Enjoy!**

**(Also, Charlie was born a year early in this story, so she's four instead of three; and Toby's birthday is July 1, 2012 instead of him having the same birthday as Charlie.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the franchise, it wouldn't be over yet.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**February 2013**

"Hey Charlie, big sister Teddy here. About six or so weeks ago, Spencer and I decided to do something big... Something I'm having trouble keeping a secret about. So I figured maybe I could tell you, you know, since you won't see these videos for another ten or eleven or so years and the secret will _definitely _be out by then," Teddy began. The young blonde was sitting criss-cross on her bed, biting her lip. "We were talking about New Year's resolutions back in the beginning of December and... Spencer told me he wanted to have a baby."

The young blonde paused to let the words sink in before she continued. "Anyway, of course I immediately said no and freaked out on him... I mean, I'm a senior in high school. And I'll be graduating in half a year and going off to college right after that and I have my whole life ahead of me... But as he went on, everything he said made more sense. I mean, you graduate, get a job, get married, have kids. That's how it essentially works. But why does it have to work in that order? Why can't I have a baby, graduate, get a job and then get married? I know all of this sounds crazy... But after we talked about it for a few weeks... I decided I wanted a baby, too.

"I mean, Spencer and I already know we're going to get married... And that we're going to have a bunch of kids... So why not start early? Please, please don't think I'm crazy, Char. I mean, I know this situation is crazy... Especially because mom just had Toby back in July... But even if I changed my mind it would be too late. I'm pregnant," Teddy lifted the small ClearBlue pregnancy test into the camera view. "Wish me good luck, Charlie."

* * *

**Soo... What did you think?**


	2. Monday Morning Blues

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the response to this story :) Without further ado, here's chapter one.**

* * *

_**February 17, 2013 - 5:00 am - Duncan Household**_

* * *

_9 weeks pregnant_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Monday Morning Blues**

* * *

Oh, how she despised Monday mornings.

Teddy Duncan rolled over in her bed and tried to drown out the noise of her blaring alarm clock, knowing all too well that it was all the way across the room and she'd have to get up to shut it off. The last few mornings she'd had trouble dragging herself out of bed, even missing first period the previous Thursday. So, in an attempt to get herself up earlier, she decided to move her clock somewhere she'd have to get up to reach, hoping that that would motivate her to stay out of bed.

Thirty seconds later, when the annoying noise became to much for her to tolerate, she groaned and swung her legs off of her bed, stuffing her manicured feet into her fuzzy green slippers and wrapping her robe around herself. The warmth and comfort of her bed tempted her, but she shook herself and slid her wooden door open, making her way upstairs to shower.

The house, for the next half hour or so, was silent and dark, something rare for the Duncan family. There were six current residents, three of them teenagers, and it was only a three bedroom home (part of the reason Bob had built Teddy her own room in the basement) with a few adjustments. In other words, Teddy's morning shower was the only quiet part of her day, minus the rare occasion when her family was out and she wasn't.

The young blonde climbed in the shower and let the hot water run over her body, feeling instantly relaxed. For the next few minutes as she washed and conditioned her hair, all was tranquil. That was, until she heard a crash in the kitchen, followed by her seven month old brother's cries and Amy's booming voice over everything. Teddy sighed, finished up shaving her legs and turned the water off, stepping out into the steamy room and drying off.

Forty five minutes later, Teddy emerged from her bedroom dressed in her most comfortable jeans, a tank top and a cardigan, her hair waved to perfection. Entering the kitchen with a smile, she saw her family seated around the table eating waffles.

"Morning sweetie," Amy greeted with a smile, standing to grab Teddy's plate of food. "Try the waffles, they're delicious."

"Did you cook?" Teddy asked her mother suspiciously, taking a seat at the table and smothering her waffles in syrup.

"Not today," Amy replied. "They're frozen. I was going to make scrambled eggs for everybody, but Charlie had a little accident with the bowl this morning, so freezer food it is."

Teddy nodded, relieved she wasn't going to have to eat her mother's cooking. She'd been blessed already to have no morning sickness since she woke up, she didn't want to push it. Digging into her waffles, small conversation around the table began.

* * *

**WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO - WAWO**

* * *

_**6:45 am - South High School**_

* * *

"Hey, you," Teddy greeted as she approached her boyfriend of nearly two years (disregarding the time the pair had spent apart because of Spencer's mistakes), Spencer Colton Walsh.

"Hi, me," he replied in a flirty tone, punching in the combination for his and Teddy's shared locker before taking her bag off of her shoulder for her. "How are you feeling this morning, gorgeous?"

"Great!" She responded excitedly.

The 18-year-old boy, whose birthday was just four days ago, looked around to make sure that nobody in the crowded hallway was in ear-shot before leaning in to whisper "no morning sickness?"

"Not yet!" The blonde replied in an excited whisper. "I ate a full breakfast and everything!"

"That's awesome, love!" Spencer replied, pulling his girlfriend in for a hug.

Yes, morning sickness. Spencer and Teddy were proud to say that they were, indeed, expecting a child. And no, it wasn't the typical _"Welp, we should've worn protection" _or _"We should've been more careful"_ situation. Spencer and Teddy wanted their baby. It was entirely planned out by the two of them.

Originally, Spencer brought up the idea to Teddy in Mid-November. Naturally, Teddy freaked out. But after they got to thinking, they decided it was something that they both wanted. By the beginning of December, the two began trying. With Spencer's parents out of town more often than not on business trips, and Teddy's best friend, Ivy Wentz, willing to cover her best friend, it didn't take long before Teddy was with-child. Of course, Ivy didn't know that this was what was happening, and best friend who actually knew would've tried to slap sense into their friend. Actually, the only people that knew as of right now were Teddy and Spencer.

The pair was planning on waiting to tell family and friends the exciting news until after Teddy entered her second trimester. During the first twelve weeks of pregnancy, there's a high risk for miscarriage, and the last thing Teddy wanted was to tell everybody only to lose her child.

"Anyways, how was your morning, handsome?" Teddy asked as her boyfriend took out two Advanced Placement Government textbooks and two notebooks from their locker.

"It was okay," he shrugged. "Mom and dad are leaving again today."

"Ah, I see," Teddy replied, clicking her tongue. She meant no disrespect to her future in-laws, but her personal opinion was that anybody who left their kid to be raised by a nanny and who were gone four-to-six days a week probably shouldn't have had a child to begin with. Not that she wasn't eternally grateful for her soulmate, of course. She just felt bad for him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if her parents were never around. Instinctively, Teddy reached a hand up to her still-flat stomach and rested it there. She found comfort in knowing that she and Spencer would never be those parents. They were going to raise their own child, thank-you-very-much.

"We still on for our appointment after school today?" Spencer asked, changing the subject from his parents.

"Yep," Teddy replied happily. "2:00 sharp, so we'll have time to stop and grab lunch first if we want."

"Sounds good," Spencer replied with a smile. "Who's driving?"

"I was thinking you could follow me back to my house and we could drop off my car and then you could drive." Teddy suggested as the bell rang.

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer smiled, grabbing a hold of his girlfriend's hand.

"You know, I can carry my own textbook," Teddy said with a giggle.

"No, way I'm going to let a princess do something so peasantly," Spencer winked as Teddy's cheeks turned a crimson color. The brunette boy smiled triumphantly as they entered their first period.

* * *

**WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO -****WAWO - WAWO - WAWO - WAWO**

* * *

**_9:00 am_**

* * *

After spending first and second period passing notes, playing footsies and making googly eyes at each other, Spencer and Teddy regretfully had to part ways to go to their respective third periods, Weight Lifting and Advanced Placement Calculus. Teddy sighed as she entered the room. She _hated_ calculus.

Not that she wasn't good at it, in fact, Teddy had a 100% in the class. She hated it because A) it was only one of two classes she and Spencer didn't share, and B) her arch enemy, Victoria Zong was in that class.

Ever since her junior year, when Victoria got jealous of her boyfriend, Victor spending a lot of time at Teddy's house, the two had _hated _each other. Victoria, highly jealous of Teddy even though Victor was only helping tutor her for her SAT's, assumed that Victor was cheating on her and tried to sabotage Teddy and Spencer's relationship by making it look as if Spencer was cheating again.

And the hatred between the two girls only grew at the beginning of the year, when it was announced that Victor had been accepted to Yale early and Victoria and Teddy were now tied for valedictorian of the class of 2013.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Victoria smirked as Teddy entered the room. Teddy rolled her eyes and made her way to her seat, not wanting to give the stuck-up brunette girl the satisfaction of an argument. "Where did you buy that outfit? Good-Will?"

Teddy bit her tongue as Victoria and her two friends laughed.

"Aw, nothing so say? Cat got your tongue, Teddy-Bear?"

"God, you're such a bitch," Teddy muttered under her breath unintentionally. Well, crap. So much for biting her tongue.

"Excuse me, bottle-blonde?" Victoria snarled. The brunette began to approach Teddy, eager for an argument, when the shrill ring of the bell stopped her in her tracks. If there was one thing that Victoria cared more about than ruining Teddy's life, it was her grade point average. She turned around and sat in her seat quickly, facing the front of the room just as Mrs. Ross entered the room and put the daily warm-up on the board.

"Ms. Duncan?" Mrs. Ross snapped half way through the class.

"Yes?" Teddy replied, jumping. She hadn't realized she'd been daydreaming until just then.

"I _said_, come to the board and work out problem number 31 for the class," Mrs. Ross repeated, rolling her eyes. Ahead, Teddy heard Victoria snicker.

Teddy stood slowly, grabbing her notebook to go to the room when she felt the familiar churning of her stomach. _Oh, God. _Teddy thought to herself. _Not now. Please, no, not now._

"Um, can I go to the bathroom?" Teddy asked desperately.

"No, Ms. Duncan, you may _not _go to the bathroom at this moment. You're not getting out of doing the problem when I know very well you know how to do it."

"Please?" Teddy asked, placing a hand over her mouth.

"If it's such an _emergency_, Ms. Duncan, you can go _after_ you've finished the problem."

Teddy nodded slowly. Okay, no big deal. She just had to work through the problem and then she'd be dismissed.

_Don't puke. Don't puke. Don't puke._

Walking slowly, Teddy made her way from the back of the classroom to the front. She began to work through the problem on the board as quickly as she could.

_Don't puke. Teddy, you're almost finished. Hold it in._

"Thank you, Ms. Duncan," Mrs. Ross said when Teddy stepped out of the way to show her work.

"Can I go to the bathroom now?"

Mrs. Ross sighed. "I suppose. Take the pass."

"Wait!" Victoria called out from her seat, raising her hand in the air. "Teddy made a mistake in her work, Mrs. Ross."

Teddy's stomach churned again and she put a hand over her mouth again. She needed to get to the bathroom _now._

"Where do you see that, Ms. Zong? Ms. Duncan, wait for her to show you where your mistake lays."

Victoria smiled smugly as she skipped up to the board.

"Mrs. Ross, _please_," Teddy begged.

_"Ms. Duncan, you can hold it another minute!"_

"But I-" Teddy stopped mid-sentence. Three seconds later, all that could be heard was the sound of Victoria Zong's screech as her notebook was covered in vomit.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter 1! :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it haha. :)  
**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I'm going to try my hardest to make sure that it's _a lot_ shorter of a wait than the one between the prologue and now... **

**So, uh... Review please? :3**


	3. First Appointment

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait... I'm going to try to update this story more often, now that I've finished with CYKAS. I want to have at least a few chapters of this written before I even think about starting the sequel for that. **

**As usual, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers, **Boris Yeltsin, firefly, hailstorm rocks, livelaughlovingeveryone, MandiStar2913, **and **guests. **I love you guys! Without you, I would have nobody to write for. **

**Well, without further ado, here's chapter 2. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Good Luck Charlie. This is purely imagination.**

* * *

**February 17, 2013 - 10:17 am - South High School**

* * *

_9 week pregnant_

* * *

**Chapter 2- First Appointment**

Teddy Duncan sat upright in the uncomfortable bed that the nurses office provided, tapping her left foot impatiently. The nurse was patiently trying to contact Amy or Bob Duncan, neither of whom would answer because one was working and the other, Teddy knew, was taking her morning nap.

"Listen, Ms. Vasquez. I swear, I'm okay. I had some bad eggs for breakfast this morning. Please just let me go back to class," Teddy begged.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Duncan. School policy," she responded with a shrug. "We can't have you here if there's a possibility of you being contagious."

_"It's just freaking morning sickness, I'm fine!" _I wanted to yell. But for obvious reasons, I couldn't. Nobody could know about the baby yet or it would mess everything up.

"Can I please just go, then? I drive myself to school, like I already explained." The nurse sighed and pulled out a form. She filled it out and handed it to Teddy, who simply had to provide a signature. Teddy happily obliged and grabbed her bag. "Thank you, Ms. Vasquez."

"Straight home!" The red-head stated, pointing a stern finger at the teen.

"Of course."

Teddy slug her bag over her shoulder and exited the office, the door clicking shut behind her. Digging around her bag, she pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Spencer, stating that she was being forced to leave school because of her throwing up. Thirty seconds later, her phone screen flashed bright with his response. Lucky for Teddy, his parents were gone, so his house was empty. Teddy silently thanked God that she wouldn't have to deal with her mother's questions and exited the school, making her way through the parking lot towards her car. She fished around in her tote bag for a few minutes, growing increasingly frustrated as she searched for her keys. Finally, after dumping the contents of her bag on the hood of her car, she found them.

She neatly placed each item back in her bag before unlocking her car and placing the bag in the seat beside her. Again, she grabbed her phone and shot a text to Spencer asking him to bring home the rest of her homework for her. _Of course _he immediately responded with a smiley face at the end.

_And don't forget, our appointment is at 2. _Teddy texted before placing her phone in her bag and shifting her car into reverse.

Ten minutes later, Teddy pulled into the empty driveway of Spencer's house and put her car into park. Grabbing her tote bag and pulling her keys from the ignition, the young blonde exited her car and made her way to the front porch, where she felt around above the door frame for the spare key. After a few seconds, she felt her fingers wrap around the brass object. She pulled it down and stuck the front end into the key hole, unlocking the door.

She locked the door behind her, took off her shoes and immediately went to the kitchen to find something to eat. All of a sudden she was _starving. _According to a website Teddy had found online that detailed a woman's pregnancy week-by-week, she was supposed to eat a lot of dairy during week 9. She opened the fridge and took out the gallon of 2% milk, pouring herself a glass and then downing it before pouring another. Next, she fished around in the drawer for the block of cheese she knew Linda had stashed somewhere and grinned triumphantly as she pulled it out. Placing it on the counter behind her, she grabbed the jar of pickles. She took her time slicing pickles on the bright orange cutting board she'd found next to the microwave and then shredding half a block of cheese before placing them both in bowls and taking a seat on the bar stool at the island.

Happy that her dairy craving was satisfied, she took her calculus textbook out of her bag and began completing the homework, trying not to think about what had happened with Victoria earlier that day.

After finishing her snack and homework, she laid down in Spencer's bed to take a nap. The scent of her soulmate filled her nostrils and she smiled happily, dozing off instantly.

**12:30 pm - Spencer's House**

"Teddy, baby, wake up," Spencer whispered as he softly shook his girlfriend. "It's almost time for our appointment."

"Hmm... What?" she whispered back, snuggling into his side as she kept her eyelids squeezed shut.

"Our doctor's appointment is in an hour and a half, and you said you wanted to grab lunch before. Time to wake up, sleepy head," he smiled.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Hi, handsome."

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled back. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I did," she replied, scooting over so he could sit down next to her. "What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty," he responded, kissing her nose.

"Mkay," she replied, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Can we get Inside Out Burger?"

"Whatever the queen wants, she gets," Spencer replied sweetly. Teddy blushed and kissed him.

"Let's go, dork."

**2 pm - OB/GYN**

After filling in a packet of paperwork, the nurse at the window smiled and told Teddy to take a seat.

The waiting room of the doctor's office was filled with women that were flat stomached like Teddy, sprouting small bumps and women that were the size of Texas, and it occured to Teddy that she would be in every one of those states before giving birth to her baby. She was both excited and scared about that thought.

"Teddy Duncan," the perky brunette nurse called out from the doors to the doctor's office.

"That was quick," Teddy smiled, standing up. Spencer followed suit and she grabbed ahold of his hand, following the nurse back into a small exam room.

"Here, put this on," the nurse told her, handing her a hospital gown. "And I'll be right back to ask you some questions before the doctor will see you."

Teddy nodded and changed, not caring that Spencer was in the room. After all, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her naked before.

"You're beautiful," he commented, causing her face to flush red.

"Shut up, you," she replied smiling.

"No, seriously. You're the most beautiful woman on the face of the Earth. And there'e nobody else I'd rather start a family with," he replied.

"I love you," she stated, blushing hard as she kissed him.

"I love you more," he replied. There was a knock at the door and the nurse entered again. Teddy took a a seat on the exam table as the nurse began to ask her multiple questions about her family history, period (which was embarrassing for both her and Spencer) history, and things like whether she smoked or drank, or did anything of that sort that could effect the pregnancy in a negative way. After this, she left and the doctor entered, carrying a clip board with him. He performed a physical on her, a pelvic exam and pap smear and drew blood to check for STD's and diseases, then asked her to pee in a cup for a urine sample.

Finally, after the awkward part was over, he got to the stuff Teddy expected. He gave the young couple advice about eating well, foods to avoid, weight gain, and how prenatal vitamins would help her and her child's development. He went on to describe the common discomforts of early pregnancy and warned them about symptoms that require immediate attention.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of drilling her and asking embarrassing questions, the ultrasound tech brought Teddy and Spencer to a room where Teddy was asked to lay on a table.

"This is going to be cold ,and probably a bit uncomfortable," the ultrasound tech warned as she poured goo on a wand.

"Wait, I though you used that on her stomach?!" Spencer exclaimed as the tech asked Teddy to place her feet in the stirrups. The tech laughed.

"We do, but right now your baby is too small, we wouldn't see anything. The stomach sonogram won't come until about 14 weeks," she told him. She stuck the wand inside of Teddy and after thirty seconds of silence, a whooshing sound filled the room. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Tears sprouted in Teddy's eyes. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced. Spencer grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly as the nurse pointed out their baby on the screen.

"That's our baby," Spencer whispered.

"This is really happening," Teddy smiled. Spencer leaned in and kissed her harder than he'd ever kissed her before.

* * *

**Welp, there's chapter 2. :) Hope you all enjoyed it! Please, review and let me know if you liked it!As always, if you have any suggestions, please let me know! I love getting them! **

**Love you guys!**

**-Shyla**


	4. Big Secret

**Hey guys! :) Look, another update! That didn't take long at all! :3 Thank you so much to my reviewers **Boris Yeltsin **and **Katrina Jane**! Without you, I'd be nothing :)**

* * *

**February 26 - 8:17 pm - Ivy's House**

* * *

_10 Weeks Pregnant_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Big Secret**

"Is it back on yet?" Teddy asked eagerly as she plopped down on her best friend, Ivy Wentz's bed next to her. The young blonde tossed a handful of popcorn into her mouth and reached for her can of Coke. "And when can we eat that pizza?"

"It is now!" Ivy responded with a smile as she reached for the popcorn herself. "And girl, I just put it in the fridge a half hour ago. You're the crazy one who wanted cold pizza, now you're the one who has to wait for it."

_Damn cravings. _Teddy thought to herself. First, it was cheese. Then, it was chips. Teddy had eaten what seemed like a thousand chips. And now, it was _cold pizza. _Teddy had always hated cold pizza and now it was all she wanted to eat.

It was a typical girls night at the Ivy's house; Teddy and Ivy curled up on Ivy's bed, shoving popcorn into our mouths while catching up on Pretty Little Liars - the show that the two of them had been into for over a year now. Teddy, who was wrapped in a giant soft bathrobe and had a a mud mask on her face stood impatiently as the show went to another commercial and excused herself to go see if her pizza was cold yet. Ivy laughed and said something about Teddy being _so damn impatient _as she took a bit of her own pizza, then yelled for Teddy to bring down more popcorn because - in her words- she'd like to get some too.

_Oops,_ Teddy thought. _Did I really eat it all? Darn baby._

As Teddy made her way downstairs a few minutes later, Ivy tossed the blonde's cell phone in her direction.

"Better call your parents to let them know you'll be staying here tonight," she stated. "Looks like it's gonna be a blizzard outside."

"Great," Teddy responded. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Teddy jogged down the stairs again for the second time in under ten minutes, internally complaining about the exercise she was performing. Then, she laughed aloud. This baby was making her so _lazy. _

"Hey mom, I'm gonna stay at Ivy's tonight. The news said it looked like a blizzard outside. Okay, alright. No, we won't stay up too late. Though if it is a blizzard we probably won't have school anyways. Okay, love you too, bye," Teddy conversed with her mother. Then, she dialed her boyfriend's number and happily greeted him as he answered her. She told him that she was going to be at Ivy's because of the storm and promised him she'd call him in the morning.

_I love you, Teddy Duncan. And I love our baby. _He promised just before she hanged up.

"We love you, too," she responded with a smile, hanging up and bounding up the stairs once more. Right as the show returned from commercial, Teddy entered the room. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, you're right on time," Ivy promised. "How's Spencer?"

"How did you-"

"Teddy, I'm not stupid. It didn't take ten minutes to call your mom." Ivy said incredulously.

Teddy giggled. "Good point. He's fine, home alone, as usual."

"Those parents of his really need to get a clue and stay home more often. You and Spencer could be raising a family in that house and they wouldn't even know."

_We might be doing that sooner than you think. _Teddy thought to herself.

"What would you do if you and Ray got pregnant?" Teddy asked Ivy out-of-the-blue.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"Like... I don't know, what would you do?"

"Probably get an abortion," Ivy replied with a shrug.

Teddy choked on her pizza."How could you do that?"

"Are you kidding me? A baby would ruin everything for someone our age," Ivy replied. Teddy felt her stomach drop as Ivy continued. "Dude, I just got accepted into college. A college that will get me far away from my parents. Do you think I could go to college with a _baby?_ No freaking way!"

"It wouldn't ruin _everything,_" Teddy argued.

"What _wouldn't _it ruin?" Ivy asked. "People our age aren't meant to have babies, Teddy. We're just babies ourselves. Besides, that wouldn't happen to me. Teenagers that end up pregnant are _stupid._"

"I'm pregnant." Teddy stated as tears began to stream down her face.

Ivy's mouth hit the floor and some popcorn fell out. Then, she realized what she'd been saying, and how insensitive it must have been. "Oh, Teddy... I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine. You think I'm stupid. I get it," Teddy replied as she stood up, feeling the familiar churning in her stomach.

"That's not what-"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Teddy stated, turning to make a run for it.

"Teddy, girl, wait up," Ivy replied, standing and grabbing her arm. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."

"No, Ivy, I really have to get to a bathroom. _Now._" Teddy replied, trying to wriggle from her best friend's grasp.

_"Oh!" _Ivy replied, letting go of Teddy's arm immediately. "Come back when you're done... We need to talk about this!"

* * *

**So... I know it's short, but how did you like it? Review! :)**


	5. Glory Baby

**Hey guys! Chapter 4! Are you excited? :) I am! Thanks to my lovely reviewers **BTRlover1122, KatrinaJane, Boris Yeltsin, GleePotterTwilightFan, **and **Nah Betch. **You guys are the cheese to my macaroni. **

* * *

**March 13 - 8:00 am - Teddy's ****House**

* * *

_11 Weeks Pregnant_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Glory Baby  
**

Teddy Duncan yawned and rolled over in her bed, her blonde hair sprawled out on her pillow and a smile on her face. For the first time in _weeks, _Teddy had had a _good night's sleep. _No morning sickness waking her in the wee hours of the morning, no screaming little brother waking her up, no nightmares, absolutely nothing. Just sound, peaceful sleep.

The smiling pregnant teenager rolled over to check the time on her alarm clock and her eyes bulged. She jumped out of her bed and ran to her closet, knocking over her book-bag in the process, the contents spilling all over her bedroom floor. She sighed and chose to ignore it for the time being, choosing instead to focus on grabbing something comfortable to wear for the day. She settled on a light blue lace baby doll top and black fleece leggings, topping it with a cardigan. Simultaneously putting her hair into a bun and slipping in her most comfortable shoes, the blonde cursed aloud. This was _not _what she needed right now. She shoved her school contents back into her bag and hurried out of her bedroom. _Screw it. _She though. She could do her mascara in the car.

Teddy ran up the basement steps as quickly as she could, nearly knocking over Gabe in the process. At the top of the steps, she froze and turned around, walking slowly back down the steps.

"Gabe!" She barked at the brunette 14-year-old, who was placing a disk into his favorite game console with a goofy grin on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I... live here?" He replied questioningly as he plopped down in front of the television.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked him, placing a hand on her hip.

"Teddy," he replied flatly, rolling his eyes. "What day is it?"

"It's..." She trailed, racking her brain trying to remember the day of the week. Well, yesterday was friday. She knew that much. So that would make today... "Saturday," she whispered, smacking herself on the forehead. Slowly, she made her way back into her bedroom, plopping down on her bed.

Kicking off her shoes, she pulled out her cell phone and began scrolling through her social networking accounts. Her phone started to vibrate in her hand and she smiled when Spencer's face lit up her screen.

"Good morning, handsome," Teddy smiled.

"good morning, beautiful. How are my two girls this morning?" Spencer's voice responded through the phone. Of course, they couldn't possibly _know _if they were having a girl. But Spencer insisted that it was, said he had no doubts. Not that he would love a boy any less.

Beaming, the young blonde replied. "We're good. We had quite the adrenaline rush a bit earlier, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I rolled over, saw it was after nine and freaked because I though we had school today," she responded, biting her lip and giggling when he laughed.

"You're such a dork," he replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good, actually. No nightmares or morning sickness so far. It's the first time in at least three weeks I've slept through the night."

"That's wonderful, love!"

My heart hammered in my chest at my nickname. _Love. _The first time he called me that was the night we got back together. And it made me giddy each time I heard it.

"Did you sleep well?" Teddy asked, twirling one of her blonde locks between her thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, I did. I dreamt about you." He said, causing Teddy to blush.

"So," he continued, quickly moving on to what he had obviously called me for in the first place. "I have a gig at the mall today. Want to come?"

"A gig?" Teddy asked, surprised.

"Yep," he responded. "Well, a contest. Annual battle of the bands, remember?"

"Oh, right," Teddy laughed. "How could I forget?"

"So would you like to come?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled.

She was blessed to have a soulmate with so much talent. He could blow _anyone_ away with his voice. It was part of the reason he won her heart in the first place.

Not only that, but he was extremely talented with sports as well. In the fall, he was the star center of South High's football team. Then in the winter, he repeatedly led the school's basketball team to victory. And finally, he wrapped up each year playing for the boy's volleyball in the spring. Coincidentally (not really) all three of those teams had had undefeated seasons the past three years.

I could almost see him smiling. "Great. I'll pick you up at eleven. Maybe we could do some baby shopping while we're there. And if anybody we know sees us, they'll probably assume your mother is having another baby, so it wouldn't be something to worry about it."

"Sounds great," Teddy breathed. "What are you wearing?"

"My red plaid shirt... Why?" He asked.

"No reason," she replied innocently as she stood and headed for her closet, her current shirt already half off before Spencer began his next sentence.

"I'm gonna get ready, I'll see you soon," he promised. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," she murmured, searching her closet for her own red plaid shirt that matched her boyfriend's. As much as she hated to admit it, she _adored _being part of an annoying couple who wore matching outfits and acted goofy in public.

Figuring that she had at least an hour and a half before Spencer showed up, Teddy decided to take a shower. She entered the small guest bathroom and turned on the water, the steam instantly relaxing her. She spent a half hour scrubbing her blonde locks and conditioning them, shaving her legs and washing her body with Spencer's favorite scented body wash. A girl had to smell good for her man.

Once she was out, she blow-dried her hair and let it fall in loose, natural waves that flowed down her shoulders. Then, she moved on to makeup. She applied bit of light brown eyeshadow, winged liquid eyeliner, and mascara before topping it with lip gloss. She made her way back downstairs to the basement to put her toiletries away, then grabbed her purse and phone off of the charger. Checking the time, she realized she had just enough time to eat before Spencer arrived to pick her up.

She skipped into the kitchen and kissed her father on the forehead as she approached the fridge, humming softly. She pulled the gallon of milk out and grabbed her favorite cereal from the top shelf of the cabinet. Finally, she sliced a banana and added it to her cereal before sitting down at the table with her father, who had an amused look on his face.

"What?" She asked with a mouthful of food when she realized he was staring at her.

"You're awfully chipper this morning," he commented, returning his gaze to the newspaper.

"I slept good last night," she told him defensively. Then, added, "and Spencer is picking me up in a few minutes."

"Ah," he responded, sipping from his coffee mug. "Where are you two off to this early?"

"Battle of the bands at the mall," she responded, once again with a mouthful of food. Her phone screen lit up, signifying that she had a text message.

_I'm here :)_

She smiled and stood up to take her bowl to the sink.

"Have fun, be safe, don't get pregnant," her dad joked.

_If only you knew._ She thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Bye, dad."

"Hey!" Teddy greeted as she opened the passenger door to Spencer's car.

He leaned over and placed a tender kiss to her lips before putting his car back into drive.

"Hey! How are you this morning?" He asked as he began the familiar drive down my street toward the mall that was less than ten minutes away.

"I'm fine. Just going to watch the hottest guy at South High win Battle of the bands." She replied playfully.

He rolled his eyes in response.

"You're cute."

"So what are you singing?"

"It's new," he replied, a smirk playing at his lips. "You'll like it, I think."

"Oh?" She asked, reaching to grab his hand that rested on the center console.

"Yeah. I sort of wrote it for you," he replied, turning into the already packed mall parking lot.

"I can't wait to hear it!" Teddy exclaimed, now even more excited to watch the love of her life perform.

Spencer searched the parking lot for a few minutes, trying to find a decent parking space before choosing one near the entrance. The parking lot was packed, despite the fact that the mall barely opened an hour before. It always was on competition day, though. Because of the fact that ti was only an annual thing, and because it had a decent prize, a lot of people tried to compete or at least come watch the festivities.

There was a five dollar charge at the door that was waived for Spencer since he was performing, and he was kind enough to pay Teddy's way.

"I have to go sign in and stuff, and I think I perform first. Then we can do whatever for a few hours before I have to be back to find out if I won or not," Spencer told her as they neared the center of the mall.

"Sounds great," Teddy replied with a smile. Spencer kissed her goodbye and went to sign a few forms while she sat down on a bench, thankful that walking didn't make her tired quite yet. Soon, she knew, even getting out of bed with such a hug belly would make her tired and cranky. But it would all be worth it in the end, when she got to hold her baby in her arms.

Feeling a small cramp in my abdomen, I closed my eyes and rested a hand on my stomach. Nothing too obvious, a passerby would probably just think I had cramps or ate too much for breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked as he joined me on the bench a few minutes later.

"Of course," Teddy lied. "Just nauseous."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks," the blonde replied, forcing a smile. Spencer wrapped an arm around the her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I perform in twenty minutes, then we have to be back here at 4 for the results."

"Awesome."

"So," Spencer said as he began lightly brushing his hand up and down Teddy's sleeved arm.

"So," she responded playfully, the cramp gone for the time being.

"Have you thought of names yet?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet," she replied with a giggle.

"Well I have."

"And?"

"If we _do _have a girl, which I'm almost certain we will, I really like the name Mackenzie," he said tentatively.

"I love it," the brown-eyed-girl breathed with a smile.

He smiled in response and leaned in to kiss her. A few moments later, she spoke up again. "Danielle."

"What?"

"I like the name Danielle. We could use it for a middle name," Teddy smiled.

"Mackenzie Danielle Walsh," he said aloud, testing the name.

"It's _perfect,_" they said at the same time, both laughing.

_"Spencer Walsh up next," _the announcer spoke over the loud speakers.

"That's me!" He said, standing up. "Wish me luck!"

"Break a leg, baby. I'll be right there watching you," Teddy promised as she watched him walk away.

A few moments later, the cramp returned, much worse than before. Teddy squeezed her eyes shut and let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay, miss?" A man in a janitor's outfit asked as he approached her.

"I'm fine," she replied, gritting her teeth. "I have to go watch my boyfriend perform."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. Then, she began to stand. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

As she stood, an overwhelming wave of dizziness took her and she swayed a bit, nearly falling on her face. Luckily, the man caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Woah, woah! Let me go get somebody who can help you, miss!"

Teddy looked down at her jeans and noticed a deep red stain spreading down her legs.

"My baby," she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Baby? Oh, god. You're pregnant?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"We need to get you to a hospital," he said louder. "Help! Somebody help! This woman is pregnant and bleeding! Might be a miscarriage" He yelled.

_Miscarriage. _The word echoed in her head. Suddenly, everything seemed fuzzy.

Emergency medics that were required to be on scene ran over while one spoke quickly into his walkie talkie. One helped Teddy up from the bench and hurriedly began to walk me toward the exit. A large crowd of bystanders, many of them South High students, began to gather.

Glancing up, Teddy saw Spencer running toward her, a worried expression on his face. Either he was walking from the competition, or he'd already performed and Teddy had missed it because if the commotion.

Then, to her far left, Teddy saw Victoria, standing not too far away with her hoard of friends, looking completely shocked.

Teddy looked down and saw that she was standing in a puddle of her own blood.

_My baby. _

That was when she lost consciousness.

* * *

**So... There's chapter 4. Review and let me know what you think? Also, this chapter is named after the song _Glory Baby _about a miscarriage by Watermark. It's a very sad song that I recommend you listen to. Until next time!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Shyla**


	6. Bombshell

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on my last chapter! I got more reviews than any other! I really appreciate it! So after this chapter it may take a week or two to get another update out, but don't hate me. I may try to get a couple done ahead of time, but I have a crazy week at work!**

**If you need something to keep you busy, check out RobertaMarie's stories. They're great! Her Night After series and her Life is Full of Surprises series are both great! Check them out! :)**

**As always, I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers for their continued support :) Thanks to **Boris Yeltsin, BTRlover1122, KatrinaJane, GleePotterTwilightFan, Kazzozels, Rox Your Sox Off, **and my lovely **guest **:) You guys seriously rock.**

**Happy 4th of July! :) I hope you all have a wonderful, safe holiday!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**March 13 - 2:00 pm - Rose Medical Center**

* * *

_11 Weeks Pregnant_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Bombshell**

"You were very lucky, Miss Duncan," the doctor explained as he sat on the edge of her bed in the hospital room. She was sitting upright in bed with Spencer's arms around her shoulders, her face stained with tears.

"She's gone isn't she?" The blonde whispered.

"Miss Duncan, I'm sorry," the doctor whispered. Teddy's body shook with sobs at the words she already heard. "You did lose one of the babies."

Teddy's eyes snapped open and Spencer's face contorted with confusion. The young blonde brought a hand to her face as she wiped away tears. "Wait... One of the babies?"

"Yes, Miss Duncan," the doctor replied. "I'm sorry, were you not aware that you were pregnant with twins?"

"No!" Teddy yelled. "Twins?"

"Holy crap," Spencer whispered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Duncan. It says in you record that you were here not too long ago for your first appointment and sonogram, they should have been able to tell you then," the doctor responded sympathetically. "Do you happen to have a copy of your ultrasound?"

Teddy nodded and asked Spencer to go grab her wallet from her purse across the room. He obliged, then handed the photo over to the doctor.

"As you see here, Miss Duncan, there are two amniotic sacs. One here, and one here," he pointed. "Each of those was a fetus."

"Baby," Teddy replied. "It's okay to say it."

"So, there were two babies," he replied. He handed the photo back to the young couple before continuing. "However, I'm very sorry, Ms. Duncan. You lost one of them today."

"But... I'm still pregnant?" She whispered.

"Yes, ma'am. You're still very much with child," he responded, standing up. "That looks like everything... The hospital will discharge you when you're ready to leave."

Teddy smiled, despite the pain she felt in her heart. "We're still having a baby," she whispered to her boyfriend.

"We are," he whispered back sadly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know. I can't believe it was twins," he replied. "And I can't believe Mackenzie is gone."

Teddy teared up again at the name they'd picked out. "She's in heaven."

Spencer nodded, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend once more. "We have to protect this one. I'm so scared we'll lose her, too."

"We wont, baby. Don't worry," Teddy whispered unsure.

"You can't know that."

"I know."

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked her gently, brushing hair back from her face.

"No," Teddy whispered. "The hospital called my parents. The only reason they're not here is because I told them everything was fine and I'd be hime in a little bit."

"Well... We knew we'd have to face this sooner or later," Spencer replied. "Let's go, princess."

"Wait, can I call Ivy first?"

"Of course," he replied, standing to give her some privacy. "I'll be right outside."

Teddy grabbed her cell phone and unlocked her keypad, her phone lighting up to notify her that she had missed calls and texts. Ignoring them, she dialed her best friend's number and thinking back to last week when she'd found out.

* * *

_"You're pregnant?" Ivy demanded when Teddy returned a few moments later, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and her face covered with the water she'd recently splashed on it._

_"Yes," she responded weakly, joining the African girl on her bed. "10 weeks."_

_"Holy crap, T! How long have you known?"_

_"Over a month," she replied sheepishly._

_"A _month?!_ And you waited to tell me until now?!" Ivy demanded._

_"Spencer and I wanted to wait to tell everybody until I was out of the first trimester," she whispered, looking down, ashamed. She knew she should have told Ivy, but in all honesty, she'd been scared._

_"What's pretty boy got to say about this?" Ivy asked her. "He better not be one of those boys who runs off just because he got a girl pregnant. I swear I'll kick his-"_

_"Ivy! It's not like that!" _

_"Yeah, that's what they all say. And then seven months from now you're taking care of the kid alone," Ivy replied._

_"He won't do that to me, Ivy. We... We did this on purpose," the young blonde replied, hanging her head._

_"What do you _mean _you did this on purpose?" _

_"Spencer and I decided we wanted to have a baby. Then we tried for a few weeks and it happened."_

_"Teddy, what the hell is the matter with you?" _

_"Excuse me?" Teddy demanded._

_"Why would you want to have a baby right now? You're 17 years old. You've got your whole life ahead of you."_

_"Ivy, this baby is my life. Spencer is my life. You know how I've been struggling all year because I have _no _idea what I want with my life? Well I found what I want. I'm great with kids. I want to be a mom," Teddy whispered._

_"Teddy," Ivy laughed. "Girl, you're so dumb."_

_Teddy laughed as well, knowing her best friend didn't mean it in a rude way._

_"So, I'm the god mother, right?" Ivy asked with a smile._

_"Duh," Teddy replied with a laugh. "So... You'll support me?" _

_"Girl, what kind of question is that? Of course I will."_

"Teddy?!" Ivy answered frantically.

"Hey, Ivy."

"Are you okay? You're on the news!" Ivy practically screamed.

"I'm on the news?! Holy crap. Everybody is going to know. This is not good, Ivy."

"I know, T. What's up? Are you and the baby okay? I've been so worried, but they wouldn't let me see you at the hospital because "I'm not family" or whatever. I'm freaking out. All the news says is "pregnant woman collapses at local Battle of the Bands competition and causes panic.""

"I... Lost one of the babies," Teddy sniffed.

"Oh my gosh, T... I'm so sorry." Ivy whispered. "Wait, one?"

"Yeah," Teddy whispered. "Turns out it was twins. I lost one."

"But, you're still pregnant?"

"Yeah," Teddy smiled. "I'm still having a baby."

* * *

**So... I hope you liked it! Review, review, review!**


	7. Stubborn

**Hello, all! :) See? Nine days wasn't too much of a wait. As always, I'd like to thank the peanut to my butter, my lovely reviewers: **Boris Yeltsin, BTRlover1122, KatrinaJane, Kazzozels, GleePotterTwilightFan, Rox Your Sox Off, Nah Betch, **and **SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE. **You guys rock :) **

* * *

**March 13 - 6:00 pm - Duncan Household**

* * *

_11 Weeks Pregnant_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Stubborn**

Spencer Walsh pulled his blue 2009 Honda Accord into the driveway of Teddy's house and parked, turning off the headlights. He took a deep breath and turned to Teddy, brushing her blonde hair back from her face and placing it behind her ear. The entire ride home, she'd been silent, only requesting that they pick up dinner somewhere along the way home because she was starving. It had been a hard day on them both, and while they just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep it away, they knew that they couldn't.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in there with you?" Spencer asked his girlfriend. At dinner, she'd been very firm about the fact that she did not want him in the house when she told her parents. She didn't know how badly they were going to react and thought it best that he wasn't there, in case they got violent. Of course, her parents had never _been _violent people. But hey, pregnancy brain made you think weird things.

"_No,_" she responded firmly once more, turning to face her boyfriend. "I know we wanted to tell them together... But the circumstances have changed. Just... Wait for me, please?"

"Of course, love," he promised, leaning in close and placing a kiss to her temple. "I'll be right out here."

The young blonde nodded, took a deep breath and exited the car, placing her purse onto her shoulder and walking toward the house, nervous about what was to come.

If she'd been on the news, there was a good chance her parents may already know. She prayed that they didn't, because she wanted to be able to tell them herself. She approached her front door and tried to keep tears from sprouting in her eyes. The young blonde reached out for the door handle before stopping herself and taking a seat on the bench near the door.

What was she even going to say?

Should she approach the subject gently? Should she just come right out with it?

She groaned. Maybe it would be best if they _had _found out from the news.

She heard the front door opening and she looked around for a place to hide, but it was too late. The door swung open and out walked...

"Gabe?" Teddy whispered. "Oh, thank God."

"Teddy? About time you're home, mom and dad have been waiting for you."

"They know?" Teddy whispered, unable to keep the tears from falling.

"It was on the news," he shrugged. Then, in attempt to comfort her, he sat beside her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Listen, you'd better get this over with."

She nodded, sniffling. "Are they mad?"

"I think it's best you deal with this yourself, Teddy," Gabe replied. "Good luck. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Lauren."

"Things are getting pretty serious with Lauren, huh?" Teddy asked, trying her hardest to avoid going in there.

"Uh-uh, nope, you're not getting involved _anymore_." Gabe demanded. "Go in there and deal with this, Teddy. You can't avoid it forever."

The young blonde nodded and stood. "You're right. I have to deal with this."

Teddy took one more deep breath and entered her house. The living room was empty, but she heard quiet yelling in the kitchen. It wasn't loud enough to make out what they were saying, but it still frightened Teddy. Maybe she could sneak into her room an go unnoticed?

No, Gabe (for once) was right. She had to deal with this. Placing her tote bag on the couch in the living room, she approached the kitchen door and swung it open before she could give herself a second thought. Her parents sat at the table, a bottle of wine between them. They went silent and just looked at her when she entered. The room was silent, none of the three dared make a sound.

"There's something we need to talk about," Teddy whispered, not confident whatsoever.

Her parents were silent, urging her to continue.

"I'm pregnant," the young blonde whispered.

"We know," Amy whispered in response.

"Teddy," Bob whispered, struggling to think of something to say. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Daddy," she whispered, breaking down. "Mama, I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed, but I have to explain. This wasn't a mistake... I... We... Spencer and I did this on purpose.

Amy gasped dramatically and Bob grabbed the bottle of wine, downing some of it.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"We wanted to have a baby," Teddy replied.

"Teddy," Bob whispered back, placing his head in his hands. "You're a baby."

"I know," Teddy responded, sitting down. "But... Like it or not, this is happening."

Amy nodded, grabbing Bob's hand. "What happened at the hospital?"

"I lost one of the babies," Teddy replied, wiping away a tear. "I didn't know it was twins until today."

"I'm sorry, honey," Amy replied, standing and hugging her daughter.

"It's okay," Teddy whispered. "Mommy, daddy, I can't stay here."

"We know," Bob whispered. "We talked to grandma... She says she's willing to take you in until the baby is born."

"What? No!" Teddy yelled. "I'm not going to California!"

"Teddy, you can't stay here. Your entire reputation-"

"Screw my _reputation!_" Teddy screamed, appalled. "I meant I can't stay in this _house _anymore, not I can't stay in _Denver!_"

"Well where exactly are you gonna go?" Bob challenged.

"I'm going to stay with Spencer." Teddy replied.

"The _hell _you are! He's the one who got you into this mess!" Bob yelled.

"We got _each other _into this. We decided _together _that we were going to have a baby. And we decided _together _that I'm moving in with him. End of story," Teddy replied.

"Together, huh? Because the two of you are _so __grown up._" Bob replied. "Well, if you're grown up and can make your own decisions now, it seems you don't need our help," Bob replied, standing.

"Bob, honey, sit down," Amy urged.

"Get your things, Teddy, and leave. You're all grown up now, right?"

"That's right," Teddy replied firmly. "I am. I'm going to be a mother."

"Then leave. Do what ever you want. I don't care anymore," Bob told her.

"Fine!" Teddy screamed, marching to her bedroom to pack her things.

"Fine!" Bob screamed back, following her out of the kitchen and walking upstairs to her bedroom.

Amy sat in the kitchen, her head in her hands. Why did her oldest daughter _have _to inherit both hers and Bob's stubbornness?

* * *

**Well... I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
